I'll Walk
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: When a horrific accident in Muggle London leaves Hermione paralized from the waist down, she find help in her former enemy. But will her road to recovery also be the road to happiness?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I'm at it again! The summary should give you an idea of how the story goes.<em>

_Sit back, relax, and please review. I might quote you in the next chapter._

_BTW: the next chapter will come alot faster if you review._

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. She had just spent the evening at the theatre with her parents. It had been wonderful to see them again, especially since the war had been over at least three years. She had kept her mind off of everything that had happened the past few months, and she felt ready to go back to her reality. She stopped at a corner and waited for the crossing light to change. Once she was allowed, she began to cross the street.<p>

The only thing she remembered before loosing consciousness was a blinding pain in her legs.

* * *

><p>She jolted awake. Where was she? She opened her eyes and tried to get an idea of her surroundings. She was in a hospital. That much she could tell. There was an IV in her arm. She started to grow confused. She looked around, and saw Harry asleep in a chair.<p>

"Harry," she called. He jumped and looked at her. Tears filled his eyes.

"Hermione," he whispered before running to the hospital bed and wrapping his arms around her. "Thank Merlin, you're awake."

"Calm down, Harry, I'm fine," she responded, returning the embrace. "What happened? Why am I in a Muggle hospital?" He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes glinting with sorrow and regret.

"I don't know the full story," he answered hoarsely. "Only what we could get out of Dean Thomas. He was so upset, Hermione. I've never seen him that worked up."

"Harry," she demanded gently, "what happened?" He looked away quickly.

"Someone tried to run a red light just as you were crossing the street," he began. "They hit you so hard, it's a miracle you're alive, to be honest. If Dean hadn't been there, I would have never known you were hurt." His answer did nothing to satisfy her curiosity.

"How long have I been here," she inquired. He swallowed hard.

"About three days," he replied. "Dean, Seamus, and I all took turns staying here, waiting for you to wake up. Your parents tried to come by." He looked at her. "They feel so guilty, Hermione, like this is their fault or something."

"It's not, and I'll be sure to tell them that once I see them again," she implored. "How soon can I go home?" He looked away again, this time his action raised a red flag.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, 'Mione," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "but the accident did some pretty extensive damage." His hand reached for hers, and she could sense his apprehension. She could feel him trembling under her touch.

"Harry," she intoned. He glanced at her before looking at the tile floor again.

"Hermione, I promise, I'll find the bastard that hit you and make him pay," he half-sobbed. She tried to lean forward to comfort him, only to realize, with a start, that she couldn't feel her legs. She gasped, causing him to turn and face her, his head hung in sorrow. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. This should have never happened."

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'll be fine." Her eyes glanced at the clock. "It's almost dinner time, Harry. Go get something to eat." He gazed at her questioningly. "I'll be fine, Harry, I promise." He nodded, then stood and left the room.

She shook her head in disbelief. How could she be paralized? She needed to be able to move on her own without any assistance of any kind. How was she going to be able to work if she was paralized? As the questions ran circled in her head, her emotions began to overwhelm her, and she covered her face and surrendered to the most prominent emotion, the tears racing down her cheeks.

"Granger?" She jumped and looked at the doorway to see Draco Malfoy standing in it. He looked confused, and she knew he probably was. She wiped away her tears and sniffed.

"Come on in, Malfoy," she murmured. He entered the small room, setting a vase of flowers on the table next to her, and sat on the edge of the bed, where Harry was only minutes ago.

"Granger, what's wrong," he questioned, his voice laced with concern. Her eyes met his, and she knew she couldn't keep the truth from him.

Even if, only three years ago, he was the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>You guys rock! You really do! *hugs*<em>

_I know you're wondering how Draco and Hermione came to be so civil with eath other. It will be explained in this chapter. So, join me as I take you into Draco's mind and how he will handle the news of her paralasis._

_Love always,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't believe his ears. How could someone have not seen her when she was in the middle of the street? Did they really hit her hard enough to cause her to not feel her legs? Could this be permanent?<p>

"Do you think you'll be able to walk soon," he asked softly. His mind was running circles around itself. He wouldn't admit it, but he cared about her. He had for years, but was too afraid to act upon it because he feared his father's reaction. His feelings for her only strengthened when she approached him soon after the war, offering forgiveness.

Now, it seemed as though she wouldn't be able to go home.

"I don't know, Draco," she answered with a shake of her head.

"You can beat this, though, right," he questioned, almost panicked. She shook her head. "Granger, you're the brightest witch of our age. You can overcome this."

"Do you have any idea how much work that will take," she almost sobbed. "Month, maybe years, of physical therapy, wheelchair bound for most of what's left of my life, and even if I do manage to stand on my own, the pain will be overwhelming." Fresh tears formed in her eyes. "It's not worth it. Plus where can I stay?"

"You can stay with me," he blurted. "The manor's being renovated, and I decided to take the opportunity to get a place of my own. It's just a small, single story cottage in Godric's Hollow."

"I'll just be a burden," she muttered.

"No, you won't, Hermione," he countered. "I could use the company, and you'll need all the help you can get." He grasped her hand. "I know I've been an insufferable git in the past. But please, give me the chance to make everything right." She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to protest. "You deserve better than life confined to some chair."

"You don't have to," she argued.

"Yes, I do," he countered. "After all the kindness you've shown my family, it's the least I can do." A few tears slipped down her face, and he brushed them away.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered. He smiled.

"No problem, Hermione."

* * *

><p>He shut the door behind him. He had went home after the nurse chased him away. Alone, he allowed his thoughts and emotions to run wild as he sat on the couch. She couldn't walk. The girl of his dreams, injured, possibly for life. The woman who had saved his family from life in Azkaban, possibly sentanced to life in a chair. He began to tremble with emotion. This wasn't fair. She was suppose to get married, have children, pass legislation that would change many things about the wizarding world.<p>

_Calm down, Draco. It's not set in stone. You can help her along._

He took a few breaths. She had said that there might be a chance that she would walk again. He knew she could beat this parala-whatever-the-fuck. He couldn't even pronounce it and he hated the word.

_This isn't fair! She's suppose to become someone's wife! Her and Weasley are suppose to get married one day!_

_It should be me she marries._

He closed his eyes, allowing the tears to fall. He could never tell her that he had feelings for her. After how he had treated her, after all the people her had hurt, he was surprised he had convinced her to stay in the same house with him. He would have to show a great amount of control.

_She needs your help now more than ever and all you can think about is shagging her._

He let out a frustraited sigh. Even in her time of need, he was thinking about himself. How could he expect her to trust him with her recovery if he couldn't even keep his thoughts _on_ her recovery?

_And I expect every to regard me as a grown man?_

He shook his head. He had yet to earn the status of being a man. He couldn't focus on anything but what he wanted most. He wanted to prove that he had changed. He wanted to show Hermione that he wasn't the boy from their days at school. Yet he was thinking of how interesting it would be to shag someone who couldn't feel anything from the waist down.

He stood and made his way to his bedroom. If he was going to think like that, he might as well get it out of the way.

He closed the door and changed out of his clothes. He flopped onto the bed, not even bothering with pajamas, and reached for his erection. He groaned when he flicked his thumb over the tip, imagining that it was her hand there. He closed his hand around his member and began stroking himself. His eyes slid shut, and her gentle smile entered his mind. He sped up the pace as he felt the pleasure grow within him. He began to remember the sight of her at the Yule Ball, her dress accentuating her body in all the right places. In his mind, she began to slid the dress off of her body. With a long, low moan, he came into his hand.

_Now, focus on her recovery._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Hello!<em>

_I figured I'd give you guys at least one more chapter before I got ready to go to the local air show. The baby woke me early, so I've got the chance to write a bit. Hope you guys all enjoy it!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>They were discharging her. They were letting her go home. She wished she could go home, but instead, she was going to Draco's cottage. She didn't really have much choice in the matter, seeing at his house was the only one that was wheelchair accessable. Hermione sighed. She had forgiven the Malfoys for everything, but forgetting was the hard part. Now, it looked like she would be living with him until she could find a place of her own.<p>

_The timing of all this sucks._

She bit her tongue to hold back the tears. She had not heard from Ron the whole time, and could care less if she ever heard from him.

"Granger?" She looked up to see a concerned Draco standing in the doorway. "What's on your mind? Everytime I've come to see you, you've been deep in thought." She forced a smile.

"It's nothing," she lied. He sat in a chair next to her bed and smirked.

"Now, Granger, you should know," he drawled. "I'll win one way or another. Besides, you're about to live with me for a while. It would be nice to know what you're thinking every so often." She shot him a look. "How about this: I'll let you live at my place if you'll tell me what you're thinking." She sighed.

"I was thinking about how I haven't heard from Ron the whole time, and how I could care less if I ever heard from him again," she answered. He stared at her, shock and confusion written on his face.

"I thought the two of you were an item," he blurted.

"Were an item," she pointed out. "I caught him sneaking around with every other girl in the Auror program." Draco's caping mouth snapped shut, and Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," he muttered. She shook her head.

"No, I needed to talk about it to someone who isn't picking sides," she countered. "Can we get out of here?" He nodded and moved her from the bed to the waiting wheelchair. He wheeled her out to the doors, then scooped her into his arms. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Carrying you," he replied. "Can't just apparate here, now can we?" He carried her around the corner and down a small allyway before apparating. She looked up to see the cottage he was talking about.

It was indeed a single story, with a fenced in yard and small, empty planters under the windows. The color scheme on the outside was simple.

"So this is where you've been living," she questioned. He nodded.

"It's not much, but hell, it feels like home," he responded. The door opened, and she figured he had used wandless magic. He stepped inside, and she knew it was most deffinately his house. The decor, although much more modest than she expected, still screamed wealth. Every piece of furniture was nicer than what many people would find in a cottage. She could see a leather couch against the wall, a green and silver throw draped across the back.

Before she could examine any further, she noticed that he was approaching the couch. He laid her on it, then sat on the edge.

"You hungry," he inquired. She nodded, and he rose to go to the kitchen, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

First, she had no use of her legs. That would make her job with the Ministry impossible, since nothing about the Ministry was parapalegic friendly. She would _have_ to regain use of her legs.

Second, Ron was nowhere to be seen. She would have thought, after everything they had been through, that he would be at least a small bit concered. She was still hurt from finding out that he had been cheating on her, so he would just have to wait.

Third, there was Draco. He was the one person who was the cruelest to her in her childhood, yet here he was, opening his home to her. What was she suppose to do with this? He was being nice to her, for once, and she didn't even know how to act. She should be thankful for the random act of kindness, not that she wasn't. But how was she suppose to return such kindness when she currently couldn't move on her own?

The appearance of a simple ham sandwich before her pulled her from her thoughts, and she smiled at the pair of grey eyes that gazed at her.

"Thank you," she murmured, accepting the small plate.

"No problem, Granger," he responded.

* * *

><p>It was time for her first physical therapy session. She couldn't help but be nervous. She sat in the wheelchair Harry had provided and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. A reassuring hand gently gripped her shoulder.<p>

"It'll be fine, Granger," Draco soothed. "Just calm down. They won't expect you to be able to stand on your own the first time." She forced a smile.

"I can't help but be nervous," she replied. "I don't even know what they are going to ask of me." He walked around her and crouched to meet her eyes.

"Would you like me to go with you," he offered. Her smile grew.

"Please," she whispered. She never thought she would be comforted by having him around, but she couldn't imagine anyone else who would stay calm enough to help her deal with something like this. Plus, Harry was busy with the Auror program, and everyone else had their own lives. The only person she could depend on was Draco.

"Of course," he murmured, a smile crossing his face. She breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed the wheelchair towards the door. Maybe living with him wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>He watched, his heart filled with a sense of pride, as Hermione gripped the rails on either side of her and forced herself to stand. He had spent the money necessary to convert the third bedroom into a home therapy room for her, and she was thriving. The therapist came to his house for the therapy sessions once a week, and Draco worked with Hermione the rest of the week to help her regain use of her legs.<p>

"Just keep going, Granger," he urged. "You're doing great. Just keep it up."

"I can't," she gasped. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Just a few more seconds and I swear, I'll let you stop," he vowed.

_She's already been standing at least 3 minutes._

"Malfoy, it hurts," she snapped. He stepped forwards and put an arm around her waist.

"You can stop now," he stated softly. "I've got you." He felt her whole weight drop into him, and he carried her to the wheelchair. "Four whole minutes, Granger. You're getting better." A smile crossed her face.

"And it's only been about three months," she added. He couldn't help but smile at the brunette.

"I knew you could beat this," he murmured. "Let's fix dinner. It's already almost five thirty" She smiled and he wheeled her into the small living room. He then made his way into the kitchen and began cooking. He had learned to cook from his mother, and smiled at the memory of Hermione's reaction when she found out.

_"You cook," she asked, her voice laced with surprise. He couldn't stop the laugh that passed his lips._

_"Well, yeah," he answered. "We couldn't keep Mother out of the kitchen, and I couldn't get enough of being around my mother." A small giggle reached his ears._

_"I can just imagine you watching her," she chuckled. "I can't even warm up canned pasta without Crookshanks watching me." The room grew quiet._

_"You miss him, don't you," he questioned quietly. She nodded._

_"I told Ginny to keep an eye on him, but I can't help it," she replied._

He grinned. He had a surprise for her, and he was simply waiting for the surprise to arrive. He knew she would love his surprise. All he needed was a knock at the back door and he would be able to make her smile.

"Malfoy," she called from the living room. He stuck his head through the doorway. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine, Granger," he answered. "Just give me a minute and it'll be done. I promise." She smiled at him.

"Just want to make sure," she responded. "I don't want to be a burden on you." He turned the heat down on the stove and went to kneel in front of her.

"You are no burden on me, Granger," he insisted. "You need help. I need company. They just happen to go hand in hand."

_And you could never be a burden._

He would never say what he really wanted to say. They were still working on forming a friendship worth telling the Chosen One and his followers about. But what Draco truly wanted was so much more than a friendship. He wanted the truest form of intimacy, unbridled love, and, amazingly, just someone to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted someone who he could be himself around and not have to hide anything.

He wanted to tell Hermione Granger how he really felt.

A knock at the door caught his attention, and he excused himself to answer it. He made his way to the back door and opened it to see Ginny standing on the back porch, cat carrier in hand.

"He's not happy about being in the cat carrier," she whispered.

"I'm sure, but I don't want to risk being scratched to death," he replied softly. "Let me finish dinner real quick then I'll grab him." She nodded, and he turned around to finish up the food. He gestured for her to step inside, then she opened the cat carrier and picked up a large, orange creature from inside. "Take him in there to her. I'll serve dinner." He put food on three different plates, waiting to hear her reaction.

"Crookshanks," Hermione's voice screeched. He grinned as he balanced the three plates on his arms. Maybe having the stupid cat here would help her recovery just a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Draco is an absolute sweetheart. Too bad he couldn't be like this during his school days. *throws a stinging hex at Lucius*<em>

_Here's the next chapter for you guys. Sit back, read, and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

_P.S: I should come up with a nickname for you guys._

_P.S.S: I'm running out of ideas for this. If any of you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know somehow. I'm open for anything!_

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the living room, a book in her hand and Crookshanks curled up on her lap. Draco had told her to take it easy today and not worry about therapy, which she was glad off. She had been pushing herself to reach her goal of ten minutes on her feet, which had resulted in her legs being super sore.<p>

_That was still super nice of him to bring Crookshanks here._

She smiled. She knew he was kind, and could see it even when he was calling her names during school. Sure, his words had hurt, but she could still tell he never meant it. If he did, would he have taken her into his temporary home and helped her with her recovery?

_Cause he wants in your pants!_

She stiffled a giggle. That really wouldn't be a bad idea, if she could feel from the waist down. She hadn't thought to touch herself to find out if she could feel _that_ particular area of her body. She knew he would be able to go very, _very_ deep, seeing as though her legs would bend just about any which way and she would never know.

She shook her head. She needed to focus on being able to walk again, not stupid, petty shit like how it would feel to be fucked while paralized. The sooner she could walk, the sooner she could go back to work and stop being a burden on Draco. He had already been through enough, and for him to willingly take her into his home was more than she could ever ask of him.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Crookshanks rubbed against her.

"Is he hungry?" She looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing a pair of Muggle jeans and, of all things, a Rolling Stones shirt. She fought to hold back a laugh. "I know, I know. But hey, it drive my parents insane. They hate it."

"I can image they do," she giggled. "Yeah, he's getting hungry." A smile graced the blond's face, and Hermione thought he had never looked as attractive as he did when he smiled.

"I'll feed him then help you to bed," he stated. "The therapist said not to even try walking, as much as you would like to." She couldn't help but laugh. In the passt four months, they had learned more about each other than she and Ron had ever learned about each other in over ten years together. She knew that Draco was devoted to his mother, to a point, and he adored Muggle clothing more than he liked having a place of his own. In turn, he had learned that she loved books and structure, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to walk on her own again.

"Thanks, Draco," she responded gratefully and he lured the cat into the kitchen. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Crookshanks had never liked much of anyone besides her, yet there he went, following Draco like he had never hated the man at all. That should be more than enough of a sign to her that there was something special about Draco.

_But what if I never walk again?_

No. She wouldn't think like that. She would walk again. She didn't care how long it took before she was back to one hundred percent. She _had_ to walk again.

_"You can do anything you put your head to if you've got enough nerve."_

A lump formed in her throat as Fred's voice echoed in her ears. She missed him so much, and felt horrible that she hadn't been able to visit poor George lately. It was still hard to think about the fact that Fred was gone, even though she could still see his smiling, lifeless face in her mind. The two of them were the closest thing to big brothers as it would get for her, and she hated feeling like she had abandonned George.

"Hermione?" She blinked at looked up to see Draco. His eyes were glinting with worry, and she figured he could see the tears in hers. "Hermione, is something wrong?" She bit her lip and looked away as he dropped to one knee in front of her.

"It's nothing," she lied. "Really, it isn't." He shook his head and scooped her into his arms.

"Just tell me, Hermione," he sighed as he laid her on the bed. She bit her lip again.

"I was thinking about Fred Weasley," she whispered. Draco pulled the covers up to her shoulders and sat on the edge of the mattress. "I had promised myself that I would visit George at least once a week, to keep him in high spirits if I could. He's probably so confused by now, Draco. It's been four months..." Her voice cracked. "He probably thinks I've forgotten about him. He's the only one that doesn't know." She fought back the tears just as Draco pulled her into him arms again.

"Just calm down," he soothed. "I'm sure Potter has told him. He can't stay mad at you for something you can't help." Her breathing began to even out.

"I might write him in the morning," she muttered. "Let him know I haven't forgotten about him." He nodded and laid her back down.

"Go to sleep, Hermione," he instructed softly. "I'll have parchment and a quill ready for you by morning." She nodded and closed her eyes.

_Fred, try and let him know. For me. I don't want him to feel alone..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Hermione is thinking of poor Georgie when she's the one stuck in a wheelchair. That's Hermione for you. And leave it to sweet, sweet Draco to want to fix anything that bothers her. I'm sure you know what that means!<em>

_This chapter will be in partly Draco's POV and partly Hermione's POV._

_Sit back and enjoy! Sweet George is coming to play!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco strode confidently into the shop. He had come up with an excuse to come to Diagon Ally so that he could speak with someone. Even though it had been three days, he could still vividly see Hermione's face.<p>

_How can she constantly think of everyone else when she's in such a poor state?_

"Malfoy." He turned to see a mess of bright red hair. Perfect. That was just the person he was wanting to speak to.

"Weasley," he responded. "Might I be able to speak with you in private?" George nodded, and Draco followed him to a less populated area of the store.

"So, Ferret," George began. Draco could see the still lingering pain in the older man's eyes. "What were you wanting to talk to me about?" The blond cleared his throat.

"It's Hermione," he answered. "I don't know if Ginny told you, but she's stuck in a wheelchair." George nodded.

"Yeah, she told me," he replied. "Lemme guess, she feels horrible for not coming to see me?"

"Yep." The red head chuckled.

"Then how about I pay her a friendly visit?" Draco couldn't hold back the smile.

"That might cheer her up." Draco nodded. "She could use some cheering up," he murmured. He lifted his gaze as George began to laugh.

"For three years, she's visited me to cheer me up," he informed. "Now here I am about to visit her to cheer _her_ up!" Draco grinned.

"How about lunch at my place," he offered. "She'll never see it coming." George almost fell over with laughter.

"Oh, goodness, that sounds perfect," he chuckled. "Let's go, before Lee changes his mind."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the living room and waited. It was getting closer and closer to lunch time, and Draco still wasn't back. She was getting hungry, and so was Crookshanks. If she could, she would go ahead and feed the feline, but she can barely stand long enough to reach the cat food.<p>

The door opened, and she turned, ready to give Draco a piece of her mind.

"Where the hell have you... GEORGE," she exclaimed, almost jumping out of her wheelchair and running to him. The red head grinned and walked over to her.

"Hey, 'Mione," he whispered as he wrapped her into a hug. "Ginny told me everything."

"I'm so sorry I haven't been able to visit," she began.

"Hermione, don't start apologizing," he cut in. "You're fine. I understand." He pulled back, and she could see the tears in his eyes. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"George, don't," she soothed, grabbing his hand. "Don't cry. I wasn't hurt that bad." He chuckled a bit.

"About three months ago you couldn't have told me that," he began. "When Ginny told me you had been hit by a car, I assumed the worst." A stray tear slid down his face, and she gently wiped it away. "Hermione, I don't know if I can deal with loosing you. I'm still not completely over Fred's death as it is. Then to hear that you had been hit by a car... Oh, Hermione, I almost lost it. Ginny had to rush to keep me from going mental."

"George," she cut in. "You're babbling like Molly." He grinned.

"I wonder why," he teased. "Oh, I know. Cause I almost lost my best friend and I'm happy as hell to see her." She smiled.

"I'm happy to see you too, George," she murmured. "More than you even realize."

"CALL THIS DAMN CAT OFF BEFORE HE KILLS ME!" The duo laughed as Draco ran out of the kitchen and away from a highly agitated Crookshanks.

_He didn't have to invite George over._

_Yes he did. You haven't laughed like this since the accident._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>So, I rewrote this chapter cause you guys were really disappointed. Maybe you'll like this better. If you do, please let me know. I don't want to disappoint you guys.<em>

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Hermione laid in bed. Her curiosity was starting to get the better of her, erotic images floating in her mind. She imagined Draco as he stood in the kitchen cooking, wearing nothing but his boxers, a nice sized buldge in front. She could see George lying on a bed, naked, and very aroused.<p>

She shifted her gaze to the box next to her bed. George had left it behind, with a very specific, yet vague, request.

_"Let me know how it works."_

She grinned. It must have been something that she would enjoy, otherwise he wouldn't have let her test it out. She reached for the box and opened the lid.

"George Weasley, you just read my mind," she muttered.

Inside laid a small, egg-shaped object, but Hermione knew it was no egg for playing. She gently picked it up and propped herself up against the headboard of the bed as the small object began to vibrate. She removed her panties, reached for her wand and levitated it under the covers and towards her woman parts.

All of a sudden, the egg took on a life of it's own, and pressed itself against her clit. She gasped, then began to moan. The vibrations were relaxing at first, then intensified as her arousal grew.

"Ooh... Oh..."

She could feel a tightening in the pit of her stomach, and knew that release was coming soon. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel a hard, eager cock inside of her. She tried to see if George left any other instructions, but was disappointed to find there was nothing. She began panting and looked around, trying to find anything near her, aside from her wand, that would suffice.

She froze when she saw Draco standing in the door.

_Merlin's beard, how long has he been standing there?_

He slowly neared the bed, and she could tell he was concerned. She could also see the large bulge forming in his pajama pants.

"Are you," he began, clearing his throat. "Are you okay?"

"George gave me... some sort of vibrator," she answered. "It's just... I'm so close... But it's not enough... Draco, _do something!_" She watched him reach for the covers and pull them back. She closed her eyes as his fingers skimmed over the skin of her thighs.

"Are you sure," he questioned, his voice husky. She nodded, and was pleased when one finger slipped into her opening. She moaned and tried to push herself into his finger. He pumped the digit into her, then added another. She gasped, clutching at the sheets.

"Oh, Draco," she breathed. She could see his eyes darkening with lust. "You want me... don't you?" He nodded, and she figured he didn't trust himself to speak. She closed her eyes and made a final decision.

"Please, Draco... I want you..."

The egg suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced by what could only be the tip of his cock. She purred, waiting on him to take her as she was. He rubbed her slick folds, driving her mad and doing nothing to help her situation.

"Hermione, we don't have to do this," he whispered, his voice hoarse with need.

"Draco, just shut up and fuck me, please," she pleaded. She could feel him gently press against her entrance. "I'm no virgin, Draco, so don't try and be gentle." His breathing hitched, and she felt a touch of dread.

_Did I just say the wrong thing?_

He suddenly slammed into her, hitting her G-spot and making her cry out. She didn't get a chance to see how big he was, but from what she could feel, she was much bigger than any of her exes. She felt his hands clos around her wrist and wrench them up over her head, which only managed to turn her on even more. She gasped and arched her back as he bit her shoulder.

"Gods, Hermione, you're so tight," he hissed. She gasped as he hit her spot again. "Perfect." He slammed into her again, and she tried to lift her hips. She wanted him to dominate her, to make her his. But he was driving into her with such force that she couldn't even speak. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten, and small, encouraging whimpers passed her lips.

"Please... Draco, I'm so close... Please, don't stop..."

He slammed into her one more time, and her vision went white. She had never come this hard, or been this eager to sleep with just anyone. But she was enjoying the powerful waves of ecstacy, no matter who or what had caused them.

She felt Draco pull out as she began to doze off. She wanted to sneak a peek at the cause of her orgasm, but was too tired to even lift a finger.

_I'll have to let George know about this._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I see you guys liked the revamp of the last chapter. Now to move on to Draco's thoughts. I'm sure he's trying to make sense of what happened last chapter. :)<em>

_So sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco closed the door to Hermione's bedroom and instantly groaned. What just happened in there? He had heard her moaning a bit, and walked in to see... something vibrating under the thin sheets. And she was sweating, the smell of her arousal filling the air...<p>

He groaned as he reached his bedroom. He was hard as a damn rock again. Like what he just witnessed wasn't hot as hell, now he had that memory to drive him mad with need.

What made it worse was her words.

_"I want you..."_

He almost blew his load at just those words, but he knew it would do her no good. She needed someone, or some_thing_, inside of her, so he held back and gave her what she needed.

And, Merlin, was she _tight_. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but he didn't expect her to be that damn tight. It was enough to make him loose control, and he felt the need to dominate her and make her _his._

But he held back. He only went as far as holding her wrists above her head. He didn't want her to be disgusted with him.

_She did seem to be enjoying it, though..._

He flopped on the bed. He did not want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to go about the rest of his life like he hadn't just fucked the girl he's been wanting since second year, and lusting after since fourth year. He went to pull the sheets over him when...

_Damn it, hormones._

He reached and grasped his erection. He would have to bury this memory deep in the back of his mind. Right now, he had to take care of a rather _stiff_ problem.

As he began stroking his length, he could see her shivering body, the egg-shaped object pressed against her clit. He groaned and sped up his hand. Just that image alone was enough to make him harder than he'd ever been before. He could spend the rest of his life seeing that every night.

_"Don't try and be gentle..."_

He bit his lip to stiffle a moan. Merlin, could she have been more of a sex goddess? He ran a finger over his tip, gathering precum and smearing it all over his engorged member. He didn't even bother to stop his hips from thrusting into his hand.

_"Please, don't stop."_

He let out a strangled cry as he came all over his hand. He began to hope that she would stick around for a while.

He had come to enjoy being like this every night.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know! It's short! I'm running out of ideas, guys! Help, please?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I would love to write nothing but smut, but that wouldn't be very interesting, now would it?<em>

_I won't say much, so sit back and enjoy this next chapter._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

_P.S: If this chapter seems short, I apologize. Just slowly loosing inspiration._

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed as she sat in the living room with George and Draco. George had just told his best joke yet, and she couldn't hold back the laughter. She also couldn't help but be touched by Draco's selfless act of even inviting a Weasley into his home.<p>

_He doesn't have to be this kind._

"So, George," she began, taking a sip of her tea. "Any news that I don't know of?"

"Well," he answered. "Bill and Fleur are expecting their first child, Charlie has fallen in love with one of the few female dragon tamers in Romania, and Percy is still Percy." She smiled.

"That's always good to know," she replied.

"So, he hasn't been around," Draco inquired. George shook his head.

"No one has seen him since he left the Auror program," he informed.

"Too ashamed to show his face," Draco scoffed.

"Probably," Hermione intoned. A knock at the door grabbed their attention, and Draco went to answer it.

No one expected to see a highly intoxicated Ron Weasley on the other side of the door.

"Ron," George exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Ron shifted his gaze between the three people before him.

"Ahm 'ere to get mah gurl back," he answered, his speech slurred. Hermione could smell the liquor from across the room. She shook her head.

"I'm not going back to you, Ron," she stated firmly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck in a wheel chair."

"Doesn' matter," he snapped. "Yer my gurl."

"She's not going home with you," Draco echoed. "She's been living her for about five months now, and has been thriving just fine without you. Get off my property, Weasley." She felt a small bit of comfort when George pulled his wand and moved closer to her. She knew when Ron was drunk, he was unpredictable. He was perfectly capable of doing some serious damage to both Draco and George.

Before anyone could blink, Ron punched Draco's nose and knocked him out. She screamed and tried to wheel herself back to her room while George held Ron at bay. Her wheel chair got stuck caddy-cornered in the door to the hall, and she began to panic.

_No, no, no, no, no. Not again!_

She glanced over her shoulder to see George fall to the ground with a bloody nose. She screamed and struggled even harder to free her only means of motion. She could hear Ron advancing on her, and her panic grew.

"You fucking mine, bitch," he growled as he grabbed a hand full of hair and yanked her head back. "Only now, you won't be able to leave." She let out a terrified sob.

"Please, Ron, don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"Hurting you will be the least of your worries," he leered. She screamed, more scared than she had ever been.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

Ron fell to the floor, his hand releasing her hair. Hermione screamed again, praying that he wouldn't get back up. She opened her tear-filled eyes to see that she was moving, then Draco's face entered her vision.

"Hermione," he breathed. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she answered softly. His arms wrapped around her trembling form. "What about you and George?"

"George is the one that brought me around," he replied, his voice laced with relief. "His nose is broken, but that's an easy fix. We were worried about you." She returned the embrace, letting the tears fall onto the expensive blazer.

"Floo Harry," she instructed with a shaky voice. "Tell him to bring the Aurors and Healers. Please."

_Oh, Merlin, this wasn't suppose to come to light._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Here's the next chapter for you guys! I won't say much, so you guys can get right to it! Thanks for all the reviews!<em>

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco held Hermione as they sat on the couch. She was still visibly shaken, and he was kicking himself for letting Ron get near her. He was glad for the number of Aurors that had appeared at his call for help.<p>

_Foul, stupid git! How dare he put his hands on her!_

He glanced at George, who was sitting opposite of the pair on the love seat. The older man looked shocked and disappointed.

_Hell, wouldn't you? He just found out his kid brother is a woman abuser!_

Hermione whimpered in his arms, and he gently squeezed her.

"What is it, Granger," he inquired.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," she answered softly. "He wasn't suppose to find out where I was. You weren't suppose to see him do any of that." He kissed her temple soothingly. "I was so scared, Draco. I thought he was going to kill you and George, and, oh God, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to the two of you!"

"Just hush, Hermione," he murmured. "Don't worry about me at all. You were the one in the most danger. George and I were fine." She let out a choked sob, and he held her even tighter.

_Merlin, does she even realize how much it hurts to see her like this?_

"I just didn't want anyone to find out," she confessed. "I didn't want any else to know his true nature, cause everyone thought him to be such a hero. I couldn't let anyone see that side of him."

"Why?" Draco turned to see George sitting next to him.

"Cause they would have carted him off to Azkaban," she replied. "Your mother would have never forgiven me. Harry would be so mad at Ron. I didn't want to cause any turmoil."

"Hermione, if he was hurting you, then you should have told someone," George scolded softly.

"I have to agree with him on that," Draco piped in. "He could have killed you." She buried her face into his blazer, and he could just barely make out the sound of her sniffling.

"I know," she responded, her voice muffled by his clothing. "But he said if I told anyone, he would make sure I hurt before he killed me." Draco fought back the rage. He wanted nothing more than to kill Ron Weasley in that moment.

_He threatened to torture her!_

"Mione, why didn't you at least tell me," George questioned. "I could have gotten you out of there and gotten you some help." She sniffed and lifted her head.

"I was scared, George," she stated. "I didn't want him to hurt you like he had been hurting me."

"If he had killed you, it wouldn't have mattered," Draco informed firmly.

"I would have rather him throw a punch at me than him even leave a bruise on you," George added. She smiled, and Draco's anger ebbed.

"Thanks, guys," she whispered. He kissed her temple again.

"Anything for you," he soothed.

_Anything..._

* * *

><p>He quietly closed her bedroom door that night. The house had finally emptied out, and she was so exhausted from everything. They had talked once it was only the two of them, and she had explained how terrified she was for three years after she graduated Hogwarts. She explained how he had beat her until she was unconscious the day she visited the Manor, and how he would always act nice to her to make up for it.<p>

_She deserved to be treated like a fucking queen._

And she did. He fully believed that, considering how many times she saved Harry and Ron from getting killed or expelled, she deserved to be treated like she was the best thing to walk the Earth. To top it off, she was the brightest witch of their age, and quite beautiful in her own way. He winced at the idea of her being covered in bruises. Just seeing her cry cut him like a knife. He knew if he had seen how badly the red-head had hurt her, he would have completely lost it.

He walked into the kitchen and let in the irritated owl. It flew over to the table, dropped a packet of papers, and waited. He fed the bird a treat and closed the window once it flew off. He sat at the table and looked over the papers. He smiled. He had been accepted. The only thing that was left was to tell Hermione. He had a feeling that she would be thrilled for him. Maybe he would be able to help her regain her independence a bit more somehow.

He groaned and closed his eyes. If she became independent again, then she would most likely go back to her flat, which would leave her wide open for another attack from Ron Weasley. Draco hated that the stupid git had survived his spell, and he was furious when Harry informed him, Hermione, and George that Ron would probably only get close to twenty years in Azkaban for everything. He didn't want Ron to hurt her again.

_If she leaves, she'll be all alone._

_I'll be all alone..._

He groaned again and dropped his head into his hands. He wanted her back to some form of normal, but he also didn't want to loose her. His feeling for her had intesified in the six months that she had been living there, to the point that he began to think he might just die without her. He couldn't find the right words to tell her how he felt. He was so scared that she would tell him that she loved someone else, and he didn't think his heart could handle it.

_If all else fails, at least she'll know you care._

_I'm beginning to need her, now. That's why I applied for this._

_It might not be enough to win her battered heart..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you guys so much for the reviews! *hugs*<em>

_I won't say too much, so you guys can start reading right now. :)_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Hermione wheeled into the kitchen table and smiled as Draco finished up breakfast. It had been a couple of days since Ron's sudden visit, and the blond had made sure she felt safe again. She lifted herself out of the wheel chair and into the kitchen chair.<p>

"Now when have you been practicing that," Draco inquired as he set a plate of pancakes in front of her. She giggled.

"I've been working on this for about a month now," she answered. He chuckled and sat across from her.

"Well, it looks like we both have some good news," he stated. She looked at him quizically.

"What do you mean," she asked. He swallowed the bite in his mouth and momentarily met her gaze.

"I signed up for an apprenticeship," he began, "and I got my acceptance letter a couple of nights ago." She smiled.

"And you didn't tell me before," she teased. He laughed softly.

"I kept trying to find the right words," he replied. She stared at him for what felt like forever, and she wanted to tell him to just spit it out already. She began to wonder if he was scared to tell her cause it was something he was ashamed of. After a few moments, he lifted his gaze.

"I'm going to be a Healer, Hermione."

She felt her heart swell with pride at his words. He was going to help heal people. She didn't want to over-analys his reasons for it. She just wanted to focus on the fact that he had made a choice that was all his own.

"Oh, Draco, that's wonderful," she cheered. "I'm proud of you! Oh, this is so..." He smiled.

"Amazing," he completed. "I figured you'd be happy." He paused, then continued, "I chose it cause I figured maybe I could help you better that way." She fought back the wave of tears.

"Draco, you don't have to," she whispered.

"Yes I do, Hermione," he responded softly. "I keep thinking that, if I do this, then maybe I can find a way to bring back some use of your legs, or at least take away the pain." His eyes met hers. "I know, I know. I shouldn't. But there's some part of me that cares about you, and has for a while now. You being here has only made that part stronger, and I can't stand to watch you struggle anymore. I want to at least try to make it a bit easier for you."

"Draco..." He got up and walked around the table to kneel in front of her. His pale hands took hers in a gentle grasp.

"If you'll give me the chance, Hermione, I can be everything you need or want. I can be so good to you; I'll protect you from anyone who tried to hurt you in any way. I know you're probably not too keen on trusting a guy right now, but if you'll let me, I'll prove that I'm different."

There were tears in his eyes, and she had tears of her own running down her face. If she had known that he felt this way, she would have left Ron's abusive ways ages ago. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek, and he leaned into her touch.

"Please, Hermione, just give me the chance," he murmured, his voice cracked. She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips.

"Let this be my answer," she soothed before their lips met again. She deepened this kiss, hoping he would get the hint and have his way with her. Her hand snaked around his neck, just as his hands found her waist. She felt his teeth graze her lower lip, and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She explored his mouth while he explored hers, tracing each rise and fall of her teeth.

Before she knew it, he had scooped her into his arms and was carrying her to his bedroom. She began nibbling at his jawline, and was rewarded with a deep growl. She heard the door open, and within a few minutes, she felt his arms lowering her onto the bed.

"Draco," she breathed before his mouth covered hers. She reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Her eyes took in his toned torso.

"Like what you see," he whispered. She nodded, her hand tracing the fine lines of his abdomen. She heard him hiss as her fingertip brushed his nipple.

_Didn't get a chance to do this last time._

His hands darted under her shirt and roughly massaged her breast through the lace of her bra. She moaned and arched into his hand, one again being rewarded with a throaty growl. She felt the heat pool between her legs, and was growing impatient when he suddenly snatched her shirt up to her neck. She yelped, then whimpered as his lips teased her nipple through her bra.

"Been waiting for this since fourth year," he groaned, reaching behind her to undo the clasp. Once her breast her free of the offending clothing, he threw her shirt and her bra to the floor. She shivered as the cold air hit her body, but soon forgot about it. His tongue was doing wonderful things to her skin as he kissed his way up and down her torso.

"Please," she begged. "Draco, I can't take much more."

"Oh, but you can," he answered, his voice low and smooth. He latched on to one of her puckered nubs and gently sucked, causing her to arch into him. She could feel his erection straining in his trousers, but he refused to take her. His hand traveled up and down her curves before sliding under her yoga pants. She moaned at the feel of his fingers cupping her sex.

_Oh, Merlin, this feels so right._

He stroked her a few times through the crotch of her knickers before pulling each piece of clothing off of her body. She squirmed a bit, hoping he would get on with it. He kissed his way down her leg, then back up. She lifted her head to see him grinning wickedley at her. He slowly lowered his face...

... and she felt her body explode with pleasure.

Her vision went white on the edges as waves of euphoria washed over her. She quivered as she rode out her orgasm, and thought that she had never felt this good before. She barely opened her eyes to see Draco smiling at her.

"What," she breathed.

"All I did was breath on you," he chuckled. Her eyes went wide.

"You mean," she questioned. He nodded, and she felt her face heat up.

"But now I'm all worked up, and watching you explode has done nothing to ease this." He pulled his trousers down and exposed his rock-solid erection. She let out a bark of laughter, then realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to laugh. It just seems so ironic, and-"

"Why are you apologizing, Hermione," he inquired soothingly. "I find it kind of funny myself." She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. He crawled on top of her and took her mouth in his. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm not to going to hurt you." She nodded.

"I know," she responded. "Just a habit." He gently kissed her again, then rubbed the head of his cock through her dripping folds.

"Let me show you what you've been missing, darling," he murmured in her ear just before he lined himself up with her and slid into her. She moaned at the amount of tenderness he was showing, and wondered why he never showed this side of himself to anyone else. He slid almost all the way out, with just his tip still inside, then slammed into her, nailing her G-spot. She yelped in pleasure, then yelp again when he repeated the motion. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he settled into a steady rhythm. Before long, she was breathlessly repeating his name like a mantra.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." She heard him muttering her name in time with his thrust, which were quickly becoming erratic. His hand slithered over her stomach between them.

"Oh, Hermione... you feel so good," he panted as his fingers gently rubbed her clit. She felt the pit of her stomach tightening, and knew that sweet release was coming. She brought his lips to hers.

"Come with me, Draco," she breathed. "Don't hold back." He leaned down and gently bit her shoulder, sending her over the edge. He slammed into her and held himself there, the two of them riding out the waves of ecstacy.

"Mine," he whispered as he collapsed next to her. "All mine." She smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"Yes," she echoed. "All yours. I'll always be yours."

_Always be yours..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Miss Munchk1n, I can assure you there is no evil plot twist in this one! :) Just cute fluffiness and some smut.<em>

_Once again, I won't say much for this, so you guys can start reading. Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco walked into the cottage and gently closed the door behind him. It had been a long first day at St. Mungo's, and he learned very quickly that he would be expected to do much more than just watch and answer questions as an intern. He set his bag on the floor next to the couch and collapsed onto the couch. He closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of the nervous girl who would be his partner in the internship.<p>

He didn't hear Hermione wheeling herself into the livingroom.

"Have a good day," she asked softly. He simply nodded in response. "Anything worth telling about?" He chuckled.

"Just some silly red-head that'll be my intern partner," he answered. "She kept dropping stuff all day."

"Let me guess, she's pretty and has that dreamy voice?" His eyes popped open.

_Oh, shit, shit, shit!_

This was probably how the crap with Ron started. And he was doing nothing to sooth her insecurities. He sat up and met her gaze.

"Hermione, don't assume anything," he began.

"Yeah, that's what they always say," she spat back, her voice dripping with venom. "If you wanted to live the bachelor life, all you had to do was say so." She began wheeling her way out, and he leapt to his feet. He had just spent the last week trying to make her feel like the only girl in the world, and here he was letting his mouth get him in more trouble than he thought.

"Hermione, wait," he called, shocked at how good she had gotten at moving herself around. "It's not like that!" He heard a door slam, and cursed himself a thousand times for not thinking first.

"Go away," she shouted through the closed door. He grabbed the knob and found it locked.

_She's probably used the strongest locking spell she can._

_Coax her out. Prove that you're different._

"Hermione, come out and talk," he instructed. "It's not what you think at all." He heard drawers being opened.

_Oh, Merlin, she's packing her things._

"I actually thought you were different." Her words were laced with hurt, and he kicked himself again.

"Hermione, I am different," he replied, placing a hand on the door. "I'm not even interested in the girl from the internship."

"Prove it," she snapped. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

"How about the fact that I'm here, begging you to talk to me," he pleaded. "How about the fact that I'm doing this cause I can't stand the thought of you being alone?" He listened for a responce, and was somewhat pleased when he was greeted with silence. "Hermione, I would never hurt you. All those years in school, when I could have been making you feel like the best girl in the whole school, I was being an idiot and trying to convince myself that I didn't feel what I do about you. I've cared about you for longer than you even realize." He began tracing circles in the wood.

"I can still remember that month or so, when the Basalisk had petrified you... Oh, Hermione, if you only knew how much it hurt. I couldn't let my housemates see it, but I spent more time alone in that month than our whole sixth year. I didn't want to accept that my father had triggered the chain of events that lead up to that." He felt the flood of emotions building up inside of him. "You were so focused on debating with Father in Flourish and Botts that you didn't even notice me." He opened his eyes and stared at the wood.

"Please, Hermione, I know you're insecure, and you've got every right to be... but don't shut me out..."

He heard her mutter a few incantations, and he reached for the knob again. The door opened, granting him access to the only girl he cared about. He saw the suitcase on the bed, then saw her, still in her wheele chair, sitting in the middle of the room.

"Do you mean it, Draco," she whispered. He kneeled in front of her and wiped away her tears.

"Every word of it, Hermione," he soothed. "Every single word. And if I ever say anything to make you think differently, just remember this," he lifted her face and met her gaze, "I would never intentionally hurt you like that. Ever." She smiled, and he vowed to make her smile more often.

"Thank you," she murmured. He tenderly kissed her lips and laughed.

"No, I should be the one thanking you," he countered. "No one has made me face up to my emotions in ages. Plus I have the honor of loving the brightest witch of our age." She giggled, then sobered up quickly.

"What about your parents," she inquired. His smiled grew.

"Mother will love you to pieces," he answered. "Father won't admit it, but he'd be thrilled. Not many Muggle-borns can debate with him at twelve years old and come that close to winning." She smiled again, making his heart swell. "Even if he doesn't seem too happy about us, don't let him get you down."

"Oh, I'll just start a debate with him and show him what I can do now since I've had a few years to practice," she joked. He laughed at her cheekiness.

"Only Hermione Granger," he stated.

_My Hermione. No one can take me away from her._

_But what if someone can take her away from me..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Only Draco could get himself in a ton of trouble without even trying. Poor guy.<em>

_I am so about to break your hearts. Don't even try and guess at what it is, just know that you guys will be so mad at me._

_So sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she read the best part of her favorite novel. Draco had already went in for his second week of Healer internship, and she knew once he got home that her therapy would start. Hopefully he had found a combination of potions or spells that would help with her regaining her ability to walk.<p>

But did she really want to be independent? If she regained her freedom, that put her at risk of Ron attacking again. She didn't want to live in fear again, and it would be difficult for her to defend herself without magic. Being a Muggle-born, she rarely thought to use her wand when she panicked. If he did attack her again, she knew she would panic, and that would most likely be the end of her.

There was also something else standing between her and full independence. Draco had confessed that he loved her, and she had grown to feel the same way about him. He had been so kind and tender with her, more so than anyone else. The only person who had made her feel this safe in a long time is George, but she knew he would always view her as another sister. She didn't want to leave the security that Draco offered, which shocked her, cause she had never been one to rely on others. But she wanted the tenderness, the rowdy sex, and the ocassional fight.

_Then stay. He wants you to stay, and you want to stay, so what's left to question?_

She heard the front door open, and looked up to see a defeated Draco walk in. She watched him set his bag down and collaps onto the couch.

"Draco," she inquired softly, "what's wrong?" He met her eyes for a moment, then stared at the floor.

"We were learning about all the different spells and potions we would probably wind up using," he began, his voice laced with disapointment. "I went through the list at least a hundred times. I wanted to make sure." She wheeled herself to the couch and grabbed his trembling hand.

"Draco, you can tell me," she soothed. He took a deep breath, his eyes filled with tears.

"I let you down, Hermione," he half sobbed. "I thought maybe there was a way to make everything better, but there's not a single spell or potion, or even a safe combination, that can help." A stray tear fell, and she reached forward to wipe it away.

"Draco, it's okay," she cooed. "You didn't let me down. It's not your fault. I don't blame you." She gently kissed his quivering lips. "Besides, you've given me something so much better than freedom."

"What," he questioned. "What could be better than freedom? Hermione, you've always prided yourself on being completely independent." She nodded.

"But I've found something better," she murmured. Their eyes met, and she gave him a soft smile. "You've given me a sense of security that I haven't felt since I was a child. I feel so safe around you, Draco. Independence is all nice and grand, but it's useless if you're living in fear. I'd rather be stuck in this chair for the rest of my life and feel safe, than to be out on my own and scared for my life." He leaned forward and took her mouth in his.

"Pinch me," he whispered. "I think I'm dreaming." She giggled and kissed him again.

"You're not," she responded. "You're wide awake, and this is just as real as the hair on your head." She felt his hand snake around to the back of her neck, pulled her closer to him.

"Hermione, I think you just make me the happiest man in the world," he breathed against her lips.

"Good," she answered, "cause we've still got to figure out dinner."

They both almost died laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>The end of that last chapter was a bit funny, despite the fact that we all now know there is no magical cure for Hermione's paralysis. :( Thankfully, she's just fine with that as long as she's got Draco.<em>

_So now, it's time to bring in Lucius and Narcissa! How will the one and only Lucius Malfoy handle the idea of his son being in love with a paralyzed Muggle-born._

_Sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco paced the length of the living room. Lucius and Narcissa were coming, and he was nervous about how his father would handle his relationship with Hermione.<p>

_He'll hate her. He'll hate her. He always has. Now he'll have even more reason to hate her._

"Draco," Hermione's voice called. "Quit pacing. You're going to wear a hole in the rug." He sat on the couch and rubbed his legs nervously.

"Hermione, you know what my father thinks of you," he stated. "I don't want him to chase you away." She leaned over the arm of the couch and kissed his cheek.

"He won't chase me away," she reassured. "I'm here no matter what." He smiled.

"Good to know that," he responded. A knock at the door ended the conversation, and Draco rose to answer it. "Ah, Father. I wasn't expecting you here so early." He stood to the side and allowed Lucius to enter. "Where's Mother?"

"Your Aunt Andromeda has Teddy for the weekend, and Narcissa couldn't resist a chance to hold the little guy," the older man answered. He turned to see Hermione in her wheel chair next to the couch...

And he froze in place. Draco swallowed hard and searched his mind for an excuse as to why she was there, but the wheel chair was a dead give away as it was. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Miss Granger," Lucius asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

_Son of a bitch. He's going to torment her until she leaves. I just know it._

"The one and only," she replied with a laugh, and Draco knew she was trying to ease the tension a bit.

_Don't be mean to her. Please, try and be a gentleman, Father. She's been through enough._

"Miss Granger, what happened," Lucius inquired. Draco was stunned to hear a hint of concern coming from the older wizard.

"Accident in Muggle London," she responded, her voice shockingly calm. "Some Muggle wasn't pay attention and ran over me as I was crossing the street."

"I knew those automobiles were trouble," Lucius began, shaking his head. "You poor thing. How do you manage?"

_Dammit, you old fool! Shut up!_

"I manage just fine, thanks to a small amount of help from Draco,"she intoned, a large smile gracing her face.

How was this possible? His father was actually _concerned_ about her, and she was smiling _in his presence!_ Draco finally closed the door and made his way to the couch.

"Father, why don't you have a seat," he offered. Lucius nodded slowly and took a seat on the loveseat opposite of Hermione, while Draco sat right next to Hermione's chair on the couch. Lucius kept staring at the young witch.

"Even at my worst, I would have never wished this upon anyone," he stated, his tone dripping with regret. "Not even my enemies." She wheeled herself over to him and patted his hand, which, as Draco noticed, was trembling.

"It's not your fault," she soothed. "It was an accident. And it maybe for the better." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Draco. "I've learned that independence is not all it's cracked up to be. I've learned that asking for help is not a sign of weakness." Lucius shifted his gaze between Hermione and Draco, then smiled.

"I'm guessing you and my son have grown close," he added. "Why am I not surprised?" Draco's jaw went slack as Hermione began to giggle. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I saw how you were staring at her in Flourish and Botts just before your second year, and I've heard you call her name before at night."

"Father!" Draco felt his face heat up.

"I knew it would happen eventually. I just hate the circumstances that lead up to it." Hermione wheeled herself back to the couch, laughing all the while.

"Well, as odd as it sounds, I don't," she piped in. "I'm glad that what all happened to bring us to this point happened. Otherwise, I wouldn't be near as happy or feel near as secure as I do now." Draco felt tears prick his eyes.

_I'll never live this down._

_Why would you want to?_

_She's all yours. And it seems like Father is okay with it all._

_Thank Merlin._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>So, I haven't updated this story in a long time. I think it's getting close to finish, but I'm not entirely sure. I know I'm hitting a brick wall as to what to do, and this is the first bought of inspiration to come out of a long phase of blah.<em>

_So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Narcissa closed the door behind her as she entered the small cottage. She had promised Draco that she would come help Hermione while he stayed late at St. Mungos, and Lucius had warned her of the young witch's predicament. She thought that maybe the man was simply over exangerating. There was no way the brilliant girl was stuck in a wheel chair.<p>

"Ms. Granger," she called, looking around for her. "Hermione, are you here?"

"In here!" She furrowed her brow. Why would she be in the spare bedroom? Narcissa made her way across the living room and down the hall. She turned and saw Hermione, covered in sweat, gripping the rails of some piece of furniture for all she was worth.

"What are you doing," the older woman inquired. Bright brown eyes met the icy blue stare.

"Fighting like hell," she answered in a half-grunt.

"Fighting for what?"

"To walk."

Narcissa stared at the Muggle-born witch. She had never seen such determination and spirit, and didn't expect the girl to still want to try and walk. She would have thought that she would have given up and accept her fate, but obviously not.

"Why," she inquestioned as the brunette manuvered herself into her wheel chair.

"So that when I get married, if I get married, I can walk to the alter and not have to sit in this damned thing the whole time," Hermione responded. Narcissa couldn't contain the sympathetic smile.

"On that note, I don't blame you," she replied softly, following the Gryffindor into the living room. "Poor Lucius almost didn't get to stand at our wedding."

"Really," Hermione breathed.

"Oh, yes, he almost had to sit in a chair or use a cane," she continued. "He had insisted on a winter wedding, and the night of his bachelor party, my damned brother-in-law dared him to run out in the snow naked. Lucius being Lucius, he did it, and almost lost his left foot to frost bite." She heard Hermione giggle. "Thankfully, Severus knew some warming charms and managed to save his foot. He won't admit to anyone that it happened, and he would be livid and embarassed if he knew that I told you."

"Is that why he was a bit upset to see..." The young woman gestured to the wheel chair. Narcissa nodded.

"He hated the feeling of having to depend on someone else for anything, and to see that you're in a position where you need help most of the time hurts him. He really does admire you, Hermione, and he wants to see you thrive. I can tell that it hurts Draco as well." She sat on the couch and patted the girl's hand. "He cares deeply about you, Hermione. You're the only girl he could never stop thinking about, and the only one to best him at almost everything."

"He never told me that," Hermione murmured.

"Don't take it personal, sweetie," Narcissa soothed. "He and Lucius both have issues admitting defeat. They also hate admitting when a woman is right. You should have seen Lucius's face when he realized that I was right about Draco." A brown eyebrow quirked upward. "He was confident that Draco would be able to kill Dumbledor without hesitation. I knew Draco couldn't do it. He's got pleanty of venom to spew, but he could never bring himself to hurt anyone unless he was protecting someone he loved. He's many things, but a cold blooded killer isn't one of them."

"So he was never expected to succeed?" The blonde nodded. "But what about a few weeks ago, when Ron barged in and tried to take me away? Draco almost killed him where he stood."

"Cause he was protecting you. Draco told me all about it in his letter the next day. Weasley had a temper, and Draco just happened to hear him threaten you." Hermione's jaw dropped. "It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like that. He beat the snot out of Vincent Crabbe for talking about you in quite a vulgar manner." Both women started giggling.

"That explains why he looked like he had ran into the Whomping Willow for a week," Hermione laughed.

"He didn't even bother to use Glamour Charms?" Hermione shook her head, and Narcissa couldn't contain her laughter.

_The stupid fool let everyone know!_

_She'll be the perfect wife for Draco..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>So, I was given a suggestion, and I shall run with it! Thanks, Hermione9700!<em>

_On that note, sit back and enjoy the ride! This story is slowly coming to a close, maybe a few chapters left._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco slowly opened the door to Hermione's room. She had been quiet most of the day, and, since he had the day off, he figured she was simply reading a book or sleeping in late. She had been extremely fatigued lately, so it wasn't much of a surprise when he saw her curled up under the covers. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Hermione, dear," he whispered. "It's almost noon. Time to get up." A groan reached his ears. "Come on, darling, you can't stay in here all day." Another groan, this time more pained than the last. He furrowed his brow in worry. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"My stomach," she moaned in reply. He pulled his wand and ran a diagnostic charm over her. She whimpered, and he gently combed her hair behind her ear.

"I know, baby, I know," he soothed. "I'm trying to figure out what's wrong right now." He lifted his wand and waited for the result. His eyes widened as the tip of the length of Hawthorn turned purple. "Hermione..." She lifted her head, confusion so clear on her face.

"What does that mean," she inquired. He stared, shocked, for a minute before a huge smile crossed his face.

"It means our lives are about to change forever," he murmured. "It means that we'll have to get a bigger house, with a yard big enough for a pet or two. It means we get to go through all the Hogwarts bullshit all over again." Their eyes met, and he could feel his eyes well up with tears. "Hermione, this little purple glow means that you're going to be a mother."

A smile crossed her face as tears formed in her eyes. He reached for her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Oh, Draco," she choked out. "We're going to be parents." He tenderly kissed her cheek.

"I know," he breathed. "Mother's going to be so excited. Oh, Hermione, you're going to make a wonderful Mummy."

_And our children will be the smartest kids in Hogwarts._

* * *

><p>He was just dozing off on the couch when there was a soft knock at the door. He jumped to his feet and unlocked the door, smiling as he greeted Blaise Zabini.<p>

"Hey, come on in," he began. The Italian smiled and stepped inside.

"Draco," he greeted. "How is life with the Gryffindor Princess?" The blond laughed.

"Well, if you promise not to get too loud and wake her up, I'll tell you," he retorted. Blaise raised his right hand.

"I solemnly swear not to wake Hermione Granger," he stated jokingly. They both went into the kitchen, and Draco poured two tumblers of Firewhiskey.

"What if I was to tell you that she wasn't feeling well this morning," he hinted.

"I would think that it was normal," Zabini responded, "and that she's lucky you're training to be a Healer." Draco chuckled.

"What if I specified that her stomach was bothering her, and that it most definitely isn't her cycle?"

"What are you hinting at, Malfoy?"

"Think, Zabini. I know you're smart enough to figure it out." The two men stared at each other for a few moments before Blaise opened his mouth.

"You mean," he whispered. Draco nodded. "You? A father? With her?"

"What do you see that's wrong with it," Draco inquired.

"Draco, in case you haven't noticed, she's handicapped," the darker man pointed out.

"That's not going to stop her," Draco countered. "I'll make sure everything in the house suits her needs. She'll be a wonderful mother, Blaise. Don't let the wheel chair fool you; she perfectly capable of taking care of a child." Blaise smirked.

"If you say so."

"You'll see."


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Well, guys, this is the next to last chapter. I never thought we would be ending this journey as soon as we have, but we are, and it has been a good one.<em>

_Here's the next chapter for you. Sit back, and enjoy, guys._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at her reflection. Everything was perfect for her day. She had spent four months planning this wedding, right down to the dress to accentuate her small bulge. Her parents wouldn't be able to make it, but her father had agreed to allow Lucius to escort her down the aisle. She was just waiting for him to come and take her arm.<p>

_This is it, Hermione. Don't chicken out now._

"Miss Granger," a voice called. She turned her wheel chair to see Lucius close the door behind him. "Are you ready?" She nodded, and he stepped around behind her and grabbed the handles of her wheel chair.

"Lucius, wait," she instructed softly. "I want to try something before we go out there."

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath as her soon-to-be father-in-law wheeled her to the beginning of the white satin cloth that marked her path. She had promised herself that she would do this, and she couldn't back down now. This was everything she wanted. This was the mark of a new chapter for her.<p>

"Hermione," Lucius whispered. She nodded and took his arm just as the doors opened and her wheel chair vanished.

Her legs burned like fire, and she almost collapsed right then and there. But looking up to see Draco, his formal robes on, eyes filled with tears, gave her the strength to take another step. She heard the whispered, but paid them no mind. She had to make it to the Alter before she could get any rest. That was her goal for the day. Just a few steps to Draco, and she could say she walked down the aisle on her wedding day.

"You're doing wonderful," Lucius's cracked voice encouraged. She laughed quietly and took another painful step. She knew it would be worth it in the end, but, Merlin, how it hurt. But it wasn't something she was going to surrender just because someone said she couldn't. She glanced up and met Draco's eyes, shimmering with joy and pride.

And she smiled.

This was what she wanted. This was her wedding gift to him. She wanted him to see her achieve the impossible. She wanted him to know that the Hermione Granger from school was still in there. That he was about to marry the most hard-headed person he's ever met, and that she won't give up on them. She wanted to send a message to everyone present that she would not be told what she was capable of and what she wasn't capable of.

She finally reached the alter, and collasped into the waiting chair.

_You go, girl._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Well, guys, this is it. I'll Walk is coming to a close. It has been a LOOOOONG journey, but one I would gladly go through again. I want to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed. You guys brought it to this point, and it's you who kept it alive this whole time.<em>

_For the last time in this story, sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco checked all the trunks one more time. The children were all going back to school, and he wanted to make sure each had what they needed. He walked up to the first trunk, the initials ARM gracing the top of it.<p>

Abigail Renee Malfoy, the oldest of the three and a fifth year, was the perfect mix of her mother and her father. One of the Beaters for the Gryffindor House Qudditch team, she had only the best brooms money could buy. With the signature Malfoy appearance and Hermione's brains, she was the pet of all the teachers, and had started training to be an Animagus her third year. She excelled in potions, and was her Uncle George's favorite niece.

_Cause she's in Gryffindor._

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was his father made over on the outside. A third year Gryffindor and a Seeker for the team, he was the talk of all the Hogwarts girls. He had already earned Gryffindor more points for simply defending a bullied classmate than Hermione ever did answering questions right. He was Professor Longbottom's favorite, and for good reason. The plants at Hogwarts had never been healthier, and Scorpius was even able to get near the Whomping Willow without almost getting killed.

_Little show-off._

Aries Luana Malfoy was the light of her father's life. A surprise child and the most mild-mannered of the three, she adored the Manor's library, and had her grandfather, Lucius, wrapped around her finger. She wasn't as sure with a broom as her siblings, but Draco was sure she would come around with some help from Madame Hooch, if the old bat was still there. She had twice the skill at keeping her magic contained, and was already good at levitating an object without the help of a wand or a single charm.

Draco bit his lip as he finished his inspection. He wasn't sure if he was ready to let little Aries go. He had grown quite fond of watching her caramel head running ahead of him, those big brown eyes glancing back at him every so often. The Manor would be too quiet without her there.

"Draco." He turned to see Hermione come down the stairs, her Hawthorn cane in hand. ("Well, whadaya know? My wand is Hawthorn, and your cane is Hawthorn.") "Are their trunks ready?" He nodded. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I'm ready," he replied softly. "Aries is growing up on us." She smiled sympathetically and kissed his cheek.

"You'll be fine," she soothed. "She's ready for this. Maybe going to school will get her out of the library long enough to learn how to fly a broom." He chuckled and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Look how far the two of us have come, Hermione," he murmured. "If someone had told us fifteen and a half years ago that you would be walking with a cane and we'd have three beautiful kids, I would have laughed at them." She giggled.

"If someone had told Lucius that he would have three grandchildren, he would have hexed them to oblivion," she pointed out. "As it is, he only had a mild heart attack and told us we might as well aim for seven." He chuckled, remembering the look of complete terror on his father's face.

"For the first time in a long time, it'll be just the two of us," he whispered in her ear. "We won't have to run after the kids or constantly tell Scorpius that he can't fly head first into a tree at full speed." The duo chuckled until Abigail walked in.

"I don't even want to know what the two of you are giggling about," she groaned.

* * *

><p>The smell of sex filled the room. Soft moans and the sound of skin meeting skin could be heard, if one opened the door.<p>

Draco watched the brilliant witch bellow him and he pounded into her. Her breast, though not as perky after three kids, ("That tends to happen, Draco. You should have remembered the Contraceptive Charms if you wanted them to stay the same.") were still perfect in his eyes, and he greedily took one of the salmon pink nipples in his mouth.

"Oh, Merlin," she cried out. Silver eyes met brown.

"Another outburst like that, and I'll stop right now," he warned, knowing how much she loved to be dominated. She nodded just as he magically bound her hands to the headboard. She bit her lip to hold back a moan, though he could still hear her whimper.

_Haven't lost your touch, old man._

Her inner walls tightened around him, and he sped up, hoping to make her come soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, even though she had driven him over the edge with her mouth only minutes ago.

"Hermione... I'm gonna... Oh, shit... I'm gonna come... Scream my name... fuck... As loud as you... Oh, Merlin... possibly can..."

She unleashed a long, loud moan, letting him know that she was very close. His hand slid from her hips to her heated center, his finger only grazing her swollen clit.

"Draco!"

Her walls clamped down around him, and that was all it took. He slammed into her up to the hilt and held himself there, his seed shooting into her. His arm trembled from holding him up, and he collasped beside her.

"I think we've got some mail, dear," she whispered. He glanced at the window to see Terra, Aries's owl, sitting at the ledge.

"Well, that's a bit embarrasing," he muttered before getting up to retrieve the letter in it's beak. He glanced over the words, then smiled. "It seems our little one has joined her siblings in Gryffindor."

"Fantastic! Now, write a quick reply and get back in this bed!"


End file.
